


Reading Fanmail

by treerose61



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Fanmail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furihata Kouki's a Yaoi Manga Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238461) by [TakahashiNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiNana/pseuds/TakahashiNana). 



  
[Furihata Kouki's a yaoi manga artist](http://treerose61.deviantart.com/art/Furihata-Kouki-s-a-yaoi-manga-artist-581735170) by [treerose61](http://treerose61.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
